Kisses
by xXKanadeXx
Summary: Frerard :D


They're lips met in a passionate kiss. Gerard opened his mouth from excitement and felt a warm tongue enter it. Frank explored it for what seemed an eternity and for Gerard's disappointment they broke away. Frank continued his amazing guitar performance. The fans screamed. Gerard raised the microphone and continued the song.

It has become they're routine really. The lead singer can't really remember a concert during which he wouldn't kiss the guitarist or do something _suggestive._ The fans loved it. And they were doing it for them. Well, atleast Frank was. Gerard… He was doing out of love. It didn't take him long to realize that he loved Frank. What was there not to love? Of course he would never confess his feelings. They could ruin their friendship, or even the whole band. But lately… He thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It would be sad to lose such a great job, but he just couldn't take it anymore. Everytime Frank touched him or kissed him, he could feel butterflies in his stomach and his head would get dizzy. And he would always feel empty afterwards. He wanted to have Frank near him _forever. _It wasn't helping their concert performance either. More than a few times Gerard would have difficulties remembering the words. Once he even forgot the song he was singing, but thankfully Frank had a solo and he rememberd. He could say that he only wanted to confess because of this, but he'd be lying. Yes it did hurt his performance, but it hurt his heart more. To know that someone you love so badly doesn't feel the same about you and that all the times you touch means nothing to them… It's heartbreaking. That's why he wanted to end it. Maybe he was being selfish, but it was just too much.

Gerard opened the door and walked in. He didn't knock, but he was sure that Frank wouldn't bother. He closed the door behind him. It was just the two of them in Frank's dressing room. The guitarist raised his head from the sofa and looked at the redhead.

- Something you needed? – He asked lazily. They've just finished their concert and God was he tired. Gerard didn't say anything and just stood there nervously. That caught Frank's attention. He sat up. His eyes met with the redhead's and the latter quickly turned his gaze to the ground. Frank was curious even more.

- So, you're just gonna stand there, or what? – He asked again. Gerard was still looking at the ground. After a few moments of silence he opened his mouth.

- We need to talk.

- Sure, let's talk. – Silence filled the room again. "Did something happen?'' Frank wondered. Or maybe he did something wrong?

- It's about us… -Gerard began. – What… What we do during concerts….

He means the kisses? The touching? Gerard wasn't against that before, so what changed? Frank looked at Gerard confused.

- I…I want that to end.

- Yeah, sure. I mean, if you're not comfortable with it. – Frank answered. –Why, though?

- Huh? – The singer raised his head. Frank couldn't really put his mind to it, but Gerard looked… off. He never acted so strange before.

- I asked why. Why you want it to stop? It didn't bother you before.

- Things…changed.

- Things? What things? – Gerard fell silent again. It was starting to get annoying. They were friends, weren't they? If something's wrong you're supposed to tell your friends, so they could help you. So, why the hell was Gerard acting so strange? Frank stood up and walked over to his band mate.

- What the hell's going? – He asked. His voice sounding angrier than he wanted it to.

- What do you mean? – Gerard's voice was so quiet, that Frank almost heard it.

- What's happening? Why are you acting so strange? And why did you want it to stop? We're friends. If something's bothering you, just tell me. Maybe I'll be able to help you then.

- It hurts.

- Huh? – Frank was caught of guard. His voice sounded so… so weak and sad…

- It hurts to know that it's all just a game to you. – Gerard was now looking at Frank with sadness in his eyes. – I'm just a toy. It means nothing to you, doesn't it? Well, it does to me. That's why… That's why I want it to stop. Because it's too hard...

The redhead turned away. He wasn't gonna cry. He promised to himself that he won't. "Did he just… confess to me?" Frank thought schocked.

- You did this just for fun. – He heard Gerard's quiet voice.

- No. – Frank answered. He didn't do this for fun. He didn't want to hurt Gerard with this. No… He didn't want to hurt Gerard at all. He didn't think of it as a game. He'd never think that. And Gerard wasn't a toy. He was special. He was talented, fun… He was gorgeus. Frank did this because…

The guitarist slowly raised his hand and brushed Gerard's hair. He had already decided what to do. He didn't care what would happen next. He just had to do it. Frank leaned in. Gerard could feel his warm breathing on his ear. Frank whispered:

- I did it… Because I love you. – Gerard's eyes widened, but before he could say anything he felt soft lips press against his. It was a gentle kiss. The redhead pulled away. Frank frowned. It was a mistake after all, wasn't it? Gerard smiled widely.

- I love you too. – He said, as he pulled Frank into another kiss.


End file.
